twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp rainbow/Firefly in Everfree
Most of you probably know that Princess Celestia and I have recently started a bit of a long running plot involving Firefly scouting the Everfree forest. If you don't know, you do now! Basically what it boils down to is that the last map of Everfree forest was made some 800 years ago, and hasn't even been filled in or updated since. The map has been seperated into 100 quadrants, each harboring strange, mysterious and outright dangerous artifacts, locations and creatures that need to be scouted. It's not a direct mapping mission, but a scouting mission just to see what's there. Princess Celestia needs somepony who is fast, skilled, able, and not a part of the guard or royalty to scout the forest and find out what has changed in the past 800 years. That's where an ex-wonderbolt like Firefly comes in, somepony who's proven capable, skilled, and independant while still able to make friends and allies to help her. This is a long running plot. She's neither going to have an easy time of scouting Everfree, nor is it going to be done any time this year (Unless something comes up, but that's yet to be seen). Asuming everything goes on course, she'll be done in maybe 4 or 5 years. That leaves a lot of room to do stuff! Right now this is primarily a solo venture. There will be a LOT of oportunities for random ponies to join in for bigger scenes, but the day to day part of it will be solo or with a small crew. I know a few ponies already want to get in on this and partner up long term, but I'm not looking for just anyone to work with on this full time. Part of this is because as one of the drafters of the Guidelines, I want to make sure that there isn't anything TOO crazy added to Everfree (Let's face it, it's Everfree. There's going to be guideline bending stuff there in the first place. But even that should have its limits.) The other part is that I don't have the patience to work with someone I don't know on this full time. The nature of twitterponies is that characters and even players are drastically in flux; with little time invested required, people will come and go. I don't want to rely on someone only to have them disappear. Sorry, been burned by that far too many times. Still, I MAY team up with a few ponies long term some time in the near future. These aren't going to be random ponies; they're going to have to be players I'm familiar with, with skilled and capable characters; because Firefly is going to be responsible for them and she doesn't want some unskilled pony getting in over their head out there. I already have a couple players in mind who I'm familiar with and who I've worked with for a long time. One's already tossed some ideas at me in regards to making a scouting airship that we can use for the BIG, MAIN adventures. It's these big, main adventures that anypony else can get in on! Now on to the important part that you ponies want to know about, the CRAZY BIG ADVENTURES. There WILL be a lot of oportunities for you ponies to team up with Firefly and help take on some big adventure that she can't handle on her own or with a small crew. Considering that there are 100 quadrants for her to scout, and assuming that each quadrant takes a month to explore, I expect there to be at least 1 or 2 of these events in a quadrant, up to a few times a month if I'm feeling good. What will they be? No clue yet! But they'll be awesome, and they'll be open for ponies to come and help out! These may be small with just a couple ponies, or bigger, wider ranging events. Who knows! Even though I'm not looking for any long term partners, I AM looking for ideas! Got something you want to see in Everfree? Got an idea for an adventure, but never thought you could pull it off? Let me know! Either leave a comment on this blog, message on my talk page here, DM me, or send me a mention. Also I will be making a written log of Firefly's adventures. After each quadrant is finished, I'm going to be posting in character notes on the findings of Firefly and any other pony who comes with her here: explorerfirefly.tumblr.com. Check it out, and if you got questions, feel free to ask 'em there! Of course, Everfree is always changing. You don't have to take any of Firefly's adventures as difinitive to what's in there. Make up your own adventures, and as always, the most important part of Twitterponies is: To have fun. n.n Category:Blog posts Category:Everfree Forest